Once Upon a Time
by Hermione Hawthorne
Summary: Everyone has their once up a time. Once upon, a town survived after a war. Once upon a time, a blog appeared bringing all the gossips. Once upon a time, a story was written in the stars. Once upon a time, a poisonous curse was laid. Once upon a time, a guy learned to express his feelings. Once upon a time, a gal decided to trust her instinct. Once Upon a Time, a ShinoShiho oneshot.


Disclaim:

I put the names in Japanese order. Ex: Masashi Kishimoto, not the other way around.

In no way I am saying anyone is a whore. Gossips are just like these.

Also, although I wrote in Gossip Girl style and there's some reference to Hunger Games, it's clear I own nothing of them. Neither do I own Naruto, of course. Still, please R&amp;R.

* * *

**Spotted:** US dropped by at YI's flower shop, supposed to be buying some amusement for the lavender-eyed girl we've all known he's aimed at for revolutionary reasons maybe. However, it seemed to have taken longer than that. Guess when it comes to heiress, he falls for the typical Barbie doll type. Sounds very juicy, my followers. What's also juicy is there's a bet going around on whether the next-generation Sannin will end up marking the victory of frogs or snakes. I vote snakes. They are way hotter. Well, whatever, that's enough troubles caused by a just-returner. Meanwhile, our Deer Friend was seen welcoming the familiar Suna face to Konoha again. Wondering what the genius of ours has to offer.

That's all for this week's top-hot topic. Because now, I am settling my eye on a not-it figure, AKA no other than the Bug Bro, who was talking to a female _human_…

You know your chakra eats gossips.

Kunais and Shurikens,

Gossip Kunoichi

* * *

Aburame Shino had never been more nervous and speechless. Well, he's mind was full with all the cursing words he wanted to yell at Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, but nothing came off his tongue. To quote Nara Shikamaru: how troublesome.

Speaking of Shikamaru, wasn't this girl in front of him a long-term fangirl of that lazy smartass'? Why for Kami's sake Ino and Hinata would play match-maker with the two of them? He's heard the T&amp;I is an occupying thing and the biggest clan sure takes time to attend to. Let's not take the patients waiting for treatment and a furious Haruno Sakura into mind. Seriously, why these two girls were so into this?

_Shiho is an amazing girl. He had noticed since the first time they met. He was there to report along with Hinata and Kiba. Shikamaru looked lazy as usual and Ino was the demanding Ino. Why on earth would this two be allowed to be not just batter field teammates but also comrades in logistics work? Time was mostly spent listening to their argument. How much Chouji would have suffered? Hinata barely talked but offered supportive notes from time to time and Kiba was loud and talking nonsense. He did the main reporting as that's how there team works work. Things worked as they should be: team 8 gather information through brutal missions and childish talks, Shikamaru gave out strategies while Ino volunteered with her outstanding spy skills. Only one thing was different that day. One fateful thing happened that day. If people call Shikamaru-v.-Temari fight destined, then people would say Shino and Shiho were written in the stars. _

_No, not stars. Those were bugs._

_The decoding master came in with piles of papers demanded by none other than the two of team 10. Those were heavy papers. Shikamaru's office was untidy like always. The poor girl, with her hand full, accidently stepped on some glasses presumably thrown by the once again irritated Yamanaka before the meeting started when she heard that charming and untouchable Nara guy calling her name. _

_Out of instinct, Shino and his bugs offered help. He stopped her from falling to the ground and picked up the fallen sheets. His bugs reached out without his permission to comfort the girl and treat her wound._

_And of course, Shiho did what normal girls would do. She screamed out loudly. Even Ino was awed and Shikamaru couldn't have experienced. Even Kiba's noisy voice was covered and Akamaru felt uncomfortable. Even Hinata was a little bit pissed for such pain and Shino's mind was totally blank._

If only he didn't mention sometimes afterward that he admires Shiho (of course not for her screams but for her profession). If only he would have only told Hinata and made sure she would kept it classified as a shinobi should do with any information. If only Shikamaru wasn't also kind of in favor with this idea as he told them it was more than okay to report after the weekend.

Now, he has arrived at the café he was asked to be instead of the Chief of Staff's office. He saw Ino grabbing a dressed Shiho coming to him while Hinata appeared from the opposite way and said some encouraging words. _Hinata, we already know how your undefeatable power is, so you don't have to try this hard._

Shiho looked gorgeous. She wore a dress apparently borrowed from Ino. _More like forced by Ino,_ thought Shino. He knew their Interrogation VP quite well. Her hair was worn down unlike the messy ponytails on working day. Shino wondered if the Cypher Division was overlabored. She put on some subtle makeup, enhancing her feature and much to his surprise, Ino didn't take off those glasses. Somehow this made him less nervous and eased. _It's cute_—he had to admit, girls with glasses have their own charms and Shino coincidentally opted for that. Her slender and long legs were tugged into some fierce kicks. When he was about to think about why any shinobi would own something like that, another doomed event happened. Shiho walked or to say was pushed forward by Ino to him and just in time, she tripped over a bump and almost fell down again. Destiny made it clear for Shino to save her again.

_Women have to wear unwalkable heels on their first not-date because it's fun to watch panic men and that also explains why anyone would buy some shoes like that. _He thought to himself when he helped stand her up. They were a little bit too close, not the distance allowed on a first not-date.

"Shino, you did a good job," said his good-girl partner, "and Shiho, are you alright? If there's anything wrong with those shoes, maybe you can switch with Ino or me."

"Those shoes are more than right. At least they won Shino a decent moment, right, man? And you don't ever talk ill about shoes. Even Cinderella knows better." Bad-girl Ino argued, "Hinata, I think you are brain-washed too much by boring Sakura and Tenten. Shiho, I told you they work miracle!"

"Ino, I don't think anyone should ever wear this pair. It's dangerous, especially because the roads of our village are still under reconstruction because of all people, Naruto and Kiba were chosen to take care of that." Shino tried to talk some sense to the trendy girl, who was pouting her mouth upon hearing that.

"Come on. Don't be a preacher on your first date. You're being very old," replied Ino.

"Maybe we should skip the shoes-part. Here, Shiho wear mine and I will make sure Ino gets what she deserves." Hinata offered a good option.

"Thank you, Hinata-san, it's nice of you." Shiho shy accepted the favor. "So, I think we need to get in now, right? The reservation time is due."

"I agree with that. It's impolite to procrastinate." Shino said and he felt Shiho was the most reasonable person he'd ever met. _Not like it was a hard win, though. _Thinking of Shikamaru, who forgot him on his first mission, Kiba and Ino, both of whose name spoke everything—and Hinata in her Naruto-everything stage. It was good to hangout with someone like that_. Wait, did he just think hangout? That sounded no good._

The four of them walked into the café. Ino insisted Hinata and she get another table at first and she gave in when Shiho shot an insecure mixed with harshness look. Shiho meant her point._ Of all people, Shikamaru's childhood best girl friend should not think seriously about meddling with her interpersonal relationship._ Hinata ordered for everyone because she had been there many times, well not like the Hyuuga did not invest in the business. Something was brewing along with their coffee in the room.

_When Shiho finally calmed down by Shikamaru as you may expect, she thanked him shyly and apologized for her overreaction. None of them were really angry, in fact, considering there have always been Naruto around them. They talked about the mission target, another corrupted officer whose minions they fought with and who Ino might seduce on her next mission. Shiho was very impressive. She broke down the diaries Hinata saw and recorded in a quick pace and correctly. She also managed to find out older documentaries about the said man. She made their work up a notch. Even Shikamaru could use some of her advice and Ino was very glad to have an extra good helper. She blended in their team as if she had always been there. Shino found that even more incredible. As one of the Konoha 12+1, he was often forgotten and misunderstood himself, while Shiho seemed to have done it effortlessly._

_Shiho found Shino quite reliable. Not just comparing to Mr. Loud Inuzuka Kiba, who was actually very helpful despite his image. Shino knew a lot. More than you could have expected. He might not have the intelligence Shikamaru got but he had the knowledge beating back. He talked without surplus complaint or boast. He worked hard even when asked an extra business. He didn't seem to be that insignificant as her colleague had put when they talked about team 8 and fangirled on Kiba some days ago. It was good to work with him, all in all. Well, for her, to work with Shikamaru alone has always been the best option but unfortunately ever since after the war Ino had landed her position in the T&amp;I and has always bee there with them. Sometimes she wondered how Ms. Temari could endure their friendship or whatever they call it._

_After that long day working, Shiho came across Shino again as if cursed/blessed. They both showed up at the library. He was a little surprised not because she didn't seem like a book worm but because this zone had been much like his for a long time. All the entomology collections were there and as a clan heir, he would need more information than all the others. He nodded to her as a hello. A quite strict person like him would not talk in a library even when he almost ruled that. She could notice his question, so she pointed at the shelf behind her to show him what she was looking for. Conveniently, books about cypherlogy were put in the next area. He wondered if it had always been this way. A conspiracist personality of his told him that's must be some kind of Kiba and Ino's mischief as he remembered clearly once they had rearranged the tent order for Hinata and Naruto to bump into each other. Yet, he knew reality. It's no way to change the shelf placement just in time to mess with them. He just switch his attention back to the encyclopedias he was about to take._

_She remained silent as well, not like she's not a talkative person. Usually, she'd feel awkward running into someone at the library. She knew reading had been her thing and she didn't want to change but she didn't want to let people know she needed to do that many after-work researches to achieve her job. She was used to be always surrounded by prodigies and had fallen for one. It hurt her ego in a way to let people know she was never one. This kind of self-denial had increased more and more after the war as more people of her age or younger than her had been recruited into managerial levels. Death hurt people in an underrated cruel way. Yet, she felt safe with Shino. He couldn't be a gossiper and had been respectful. Also, she was sure he was doing what she was doing. They said nothing but secretly waited for the other to leave the space. Or they were just feeling at home to linger for a little bit._

The hangout went not so bad. They had a lot to talk about-even politics were allowed and welcomed as it still intrigued everyone if Kakashi would make his monument face unmasked. The most interesting topic was Hinata and Shino talked about their past missions, enhanced especially with everything Kiba did. Ino swore she would grab Shikamaru or Chouji next time so that they could prove team 10 had more humorous and touching moments. The mot uninteresting topic was Ino kept asking if Shiho had any crush or any ex and same questions would also go to Shino. Hinata would quickly switch to talk about Ino's relationship with her cousin and relieved everyone else with her sharp instinct. Shino, Hinata and Ino enjoyed whatever Shiho shared about her work, much to the latter's surprise. They were genuinely amazed at how a lot work had been done before any of their missions without their knowledge. Hinata and Shino used to think their team had been an effective one as they could gather everything they needed on set while Ino used to wonder how teams survived without an Ino-Shika-Cho SOP if they weren't powerful like team 7. After the war, after the deaths, they had been exposed to a whole different world. They knew Shikamaru and Sakura had been experiencing it in advance as well as Naruto if he would ever notice and Sasuke, tragically, though. They learned about the village execution in school, but all they were expecting was fights as a typical shinobi would do. Shiho found them ridiculous, to say the least, but she envied them. _What would it be like if she had chosen to become a shinobi as well? The three in front of her were from clans dedicating generations of descendants to Konahagakure's force. What if she had been one of them? Would she get more fun? Would she be braver? Even Hinata could stand up for herself after all these years. Maybe she would have become some significant figure. Maybe her name would be remembered. Maybe she would be more comfortable with them. Maybe she would get to be with Shikamaru. Maybe was a curse. Maybe had always been a curse_. She knew that so she would search through her memory to find the stories that amazed the others the most to show off a little bit. She knew Hinata would always praise her even if those were boring. She knew Ino would always say she would like to trade place with her once as she knew that girl loved adventures. She didn't know for sure though, if Shino really cared any details. He seemed to be the type that focused more on results than durations. She was actually like that herself. She hated being emotional and she had noticed even Shikamaru could be a little bit too sensitive when it comes to his motives. Shikamaru worked hard because he _felt_ dutied and trusted—all about feelings. Shino, on the other hand, seemed to work because he was asked to. _Kami_, with all those collars and glasses and quiet personality, she could barely know if he would ever be emotional, even the least little bit. Then, she would wonder if that was what people saw of her.

The four finished their desserts and their talks. Hinata left for a meeting with her father and her clan. Ino made up a lame excuse to go immediately, insisting Shino send Shiho home, though. Shino agreed as a gentleman. Shiho couldn't tell if he had to bite the bullet to do that and told him to just escort her to the bus stop and he would be dismissed. He, surprisingly, said he would wait until the bus arrived.

"It's late," explained him, "so I wouldn't let anyone be alone. You must know after the war, apparently comes anything but peace. Starvation, poverty, and disease took over people at their most painful and resentful stage. Sorry, if this is-"

"No, I actually want to hear the rest," said Shiho, encouragingly. _Those were some insightful comment_.

He then continued, "What I was trying to point out is we can't be so ignorant. The war caused destruction. People lost their friends, families, and even their home. Most substances were supplied to the battlefield and the Shinobis. For the civilians, it must be very unfair. Then come crimes. Akatsuki was really born because of that in some way. So it's far from safe to be alone now."

Then here came the awkward silence. The bus delayed a usual. It was already annoying before the war and now things would only get worse. They both felt uncomfortable. It was strange to be alone with an opposite-gender not at work.

"So-" they both tried to end the tranquility.

"You may go first," said he first. He actually wasn't sure what to say in the first place.

"Well, is it always like this? You guys hanging out?" asked she out of curiosity.

"I am not sure. I am not always invited. I mean, of course we all grow up together, but there's a closer bonds among some of us, like every other group. You know?" He said uncomfortably. That was his weakest point.

"Not really. I don't have a big clique. I mean I have friends but most of them are more like business partners than _friends_." Now she felt uncomfortable, too.

"Sorry. I just meant Naruto and Kiba are the most active ones. Well, they do stupid things together a lot. Then Shikamaru and Chouji grow up since they were infants. Naruto and Kiba would come up with ideas and then Chouji would agree—he's very friendly. They would insist dragging Shikamaru in for unknown reasons. So the four of them hang out the most. Somehow they manage to add Lee on their list later." He found himself talking boring social relationship stuff of his group to a girl. He felt very stupid when he just called Naruto and Kiba stupid, which made him even more pathetic.

"Sorry is all mine for bring up this topic." She said, "I kind of get it though. I am still frantic recalling when Ino insisted I change in front of her." She blushed. Normal girls, besides sluts, would not talk about their changing in front of boys, right?

"At least, well, you end up wearing a, well, good-looking one." He manged to bring himself to say something more appropriate without sounding flirty. _Good-looking? Where is his vocabulary when he needs them?_

"Thank you. What did you want to say, though?" She knew she might sound ungrateful and impolite but she had to change a topic.

"Oh, about that time at the library. You like to read, too?" He asked a relatively safe question.

"Yes. I am often there. Surprised to see you, though. I mean, our favorites are just one aisle apart. How would we never meet each other before?" She answered and tried to talk more.

"Guess I hadn't had the chance to move the Y category." He tried to come up with something good. Maybe he should have read some of Sai's books to make everything easier.

"Wow, that's impressive if you have finished A to X." _What kind of a compliment?_

"To disappoint you, I haven't. I was just trying to find some reference." _Wow, that's a good way to kill the conversation._

"Well, then, keep going? I think you will make it soon." She found relief when she saw her bus coming. "I have to go now. Thanks for your companion and see you at work tomorrow."

He, of course, felt at ease at once, only to recall what he would be facing when Hinata or Ino or anyone asked what have happened. His best wish was for the infamous blogger, who somehow popped up from nowhere after the war and messed with everyone's life, claiming to have known everything being one of their friends, would not find anything and talk anything about him.

* * *

**Spotted:** The snakes are to win. Frog-fox, his highness, HERO of the world is no longer dense and officially calling HH **his** wife. (They were busy so they just registered and the ceremony will be made up ASAP.) Just wait to see US get some sense as well, stop his weekly grocery—mainly flowers—shopping and finally makes things right on track with HS. It's on the horizon, especially a leaked source mentioned he may or may not like redhead over blondes. Pinkettes are close shots. Speaking of blondes, let's celebrate the bond between Suna and Konoha. The love birds' engagement party is on this Saturday; details are available on the link down below. Even redheads can have something to be proud as you can see the not-fat- just-pleasantly-plump boy is winning over a light-named Cloud Girl's heart. Our generation sure is brought up political-oriental in good terms.

Now, here is another scene to get entertained at: HN+YI, UN+HH, triple-date with AS plus his own blond chic. I think I'm leaving it here to get some golden shade, too.

You know your chakra eats gossips.

Kunais and Shurikens,

Gossip Kunoichi

* * *

There's been something about girl-code that Shiho never understands. When Hinata and Ino put her through the triple date thing, she couldn't help but shiver. Technically speaking, they didn't count as her friends then. Then maybe they were doing everything _for_ Shino. It made things even weirder. According to her knowledge, Shino had teamed up with both girls on missions—Hinata has been his teammate since graduation to be more specific. Then what's with Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino? Everyone can see how different they are, to speak the truth. For sure, men adore Ino, even Hyuuga Neji does. However, she could sense Shino didn't consider Ino as some trophy partner, with extra bonus that she had some impressive abilities to help her peers seen as a stupid blogger had been suggesting how her position as **HN**'s girlfriend and a therapist and a physician could be very beneficial. She found it hard to like Ino, probably due to her crush on Shikamaru, which anyone could have noticed—that was why she wondered what was wrong with Shino to want to go out with her—as an annoying and offensive site had been implying with some serial specials about Shikamaru and His Power over Blondes until some kind of intervention made by a neighbor country. She envied Ino for her possession of Shikamaru. Especially, her birthday is just the next day of his, making it easier for a **busy** guy like Shikamaru to **remember**, while hers would probably never be in his mind. Enough thoughts about that pretty babe, let's think about Hinata. Hinata, the pure-hearted but assertive in her own way girl. Hinata, the only person always listens to Kiba and Shino when everyone else would rather ignore. Hinata, the lucky girl who had her crush returning love. Hinata, the girl Shino would look after even when he is concentrated on his work. Hinata, the beautiful heiress of the most powerful clan with no superiority. Hinata, the girl not afraid of Shino's bugs and showing care of them. Hinata, the supportive teammate on missions and life. Hinata, the girl that Shino would get protective of despite his ingoing personality._ Wait, shouldn't this pondering be about Hinata not Shino? Why is this no-romantic interest of hers keeping disturbing her thoughts?_

Shiho found herself ridiculous. _So this is what girls do when they are on not-dates? _She had never put her brain cells under such massive destruction ever. All those things should vanish as soon as possible as she begged.

"Wow, it's so rare to see you these days, Neji. I see you recover well." The vigorous hero was the first one to say something when the six of them met. He wore his orange casual wear like usual and held his Hinata's hand. His compliments didn't stop with the byakugan-ed guy, "Ino, you also look good. I can't find any proof of your recent overloads. And Shino, who could have known those sunglasses are still able to make a handsome guy? Shiho, lucky girl, nice to see you again. I ensure you will have some very good time today. We welcome you to our circle."

"Naruto, I still have a lot to go," said Neji while Ino told him that wasn't the case, "also, there's no such thing as our circle. Don't you know people in Konoha are born equal? Or do you suddenly decided otherwise as you found your parents' identities?"

"So much growth of you!" Naruto responded Neji's joke in excitement.

"Neji-nii-san, it's good to see you being better and happier." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, you are doing well. Don't ever say otherwise." Ino's smile was noticeably paler. Shiho thought some rumors could have been true even though she just witnessed the couple exchange gentle kisses on each one's cheek/forehead.

"Let me hand you guys the tickets and we may have a good movie time!" Naruto said as he distributed the tickets. Both Shino and Shiho were relieved back when they had learned this not-date-again would be spent in a no-talking theater. _Do people really go on hangouts with the quiet Hyuuga cousins?_

"Wait, here are some cookies I made. Maybe you guys would want to try?" Shiho's fast talking indicated her nervousness, and she felt the need to added, "Tenten-san taught me," _and forced me to bring to you _as she was afraid of the sudden silence.

"We would like to. Thank you." Neji replied politely without hesitation.

"Oh, that's so nice. Then we don't have to eat those high-calorie popcorn Naruto loves! Tenten is a very good tutor. I know she always wants to make her shop a complex with snacks and drinks." Ino also helped with the situation Shiho wasn't very comfortable with. _Speaking of the situation, why have none words come out of Shino's mouth so far? Was he uninterested in this situation?_

"Hey, that's unfair saying! You like popcorn, too. Sakura-chan says so. You should not bash something from heaven. And shouldn't you be responsible of our drinks?" Naruto said. "Anyway, Shiho, these are very tasty! If you would always supply these, I would make my way to the Cypher Division every day."

"Naruto, you knew you still have a lot occupation undone and if you really wanted to become the Hokage, I suggest you focus on them." Shino talked all of a sudden, "You should know a Hokage must pay attention to everything in our village, not just some delicious cookie made by a lovely friend."

Shiho found everything Shino said strange. _What were all those about? Was he being possessive? Wait, why would she read that way? There are plenty of words she could use: arrogant, competitive (for the Hokage position not for her), unthankful, rude, to name but a few. Or was he being impatient?_ She heard him about the uneven streets—_why did such certain topic emphasized? And the bus stops? What's he has to do with them. He's a shinobi! Shinobis needn't bus. Civilians do. She knows because she's one. So was that about her?_ _Was he worrying or what about her?_ _Stop, Shiho,_ she yelled at her self in her brain, _don't overreact_.

"About drink. No worry and no hurry. Neji, will you help me to get them from the staff?" Ino answered Naruto trying to pass some political problem. Neji agreed, leaving the mess, which was about to make him uncomfortable. He hated that, normally he should stay to check on Hinata and shut up the guys but he wasn't in that mood due to his recent pressure.

"Shino, I think Naruto would be responsible." Hinata calmed her partner down, "is there anything else wrong?"

"Sorry. I just recalled something." Shino answered with a blush covered by his coat. Shiho was amazed—guys are allergic to saying apology.

"Never mind. You are having good point, genius! I never know I am surrounded by so many. All those years around Sasuke really narrowed my horizon. I think I know what to do. I will tell Kakashi-sensei to set up a resident hotline so that people can reflect their opinion ASAP! " _Did he just refer to Uchiha Sasuke as not-a-genius? But he really seems to be a good leader candidate._

"Hinata, be careful, it's hot." Neji and Ino came back and the male passed some hot tea. "Shiho, I remembered you don't like coffee and tea, so here's your juice. Organic."

"What about me?" Ino, who was supposed to be the one do the ordering and carrying, apparently held nothing other than Neji's arm.

"You'll have to share with me. You can't take that much caffeine." Neji said with a smirk-smile, which made it hard for Ino to pretend outraged. _So Ino's date is a charming and caring person. There's so much to envy about this girl._

"Thank you. And I think we need to get in." Hinata reminded everyone their schedule.

They were watching _Love_, a Taiwanese movie. Cliché happened a lot but it felt good to relax and couples could spend the moment with something better as the story went on. Shino wasn't into that type but he watched those meant-to-teach-a-lesson scenes. As for Shiho, she concentrated herself on the plots. She hadn't had much time to watch a movie for a long time.

One thing in common was they all found some scenes relatable.

One girl saw the woman fighting so hard to prove she deserved love despite her other fortune, another girl saw the woman finding herself tired of her life pf pretending even though she loved her spouse and could be honest with him, and the other girl saw the woman who had been hurt, kept denying resisting and was about to lose the last hope. One boy saw the man who mistook his own feelings and made a big mistake with the wrong woman, another boy saw the man accused of ignorance of love even though he enjoyed his dates, and the other boy saw the man loved everyone around him but lacked courage and thus stammered whenever he tried to express.

Ino walked out the theater with tears on her face. Hinata's smile was quite bright, though. Naruto talked a lot, asking questions mostly. Neji didn't answer but whispered into Ino's ears instead. Shino, on the other hand, would explain to Naruto while Shiho helped giving some supplements. The group walked into a restaurant. It wasn't something fancy but lovely enough. The price wasn't illogically high and the waiters and waitress were friendly not in the formal way. Basically speaking, it was a suitable place for a triple date. What's best, it was free from any violation of privacy.

After the long day, Shino was asked to send Shiho home again while the other irresponsible couples had fled away once the decision was announced. The two being set up had reached some secret agreement. They didn't force to talk this time, but they exchanged the books they carried. The bus again took a long time to arrive. But somehow the silence was so incredible that Shino somehow regretted bringing this up earlier this day. He read her code books, wondering why a girl would devote her life to something so complex and so easy to be ignored. She was astonished by the insects she took in, speculating this had been the reason a boy would not rebel his family to get into some more glamorous and more spot-lighted career. The bus eventually arrived. They said goodbye although both keep sneakily turning their heads.

* * *

**Spotted:** This week isn't blonde's week. I regret my impulse. HN broke up with (to say _dumped_ in a gentleman's way as he is one) YI. Causing some curiosity of if the Hawk Jerk has anything to do with that. He, on the other hand, is sure happy himself because he's not an unfortunate blonde and has been caught making out in the middle of Konoha Mainstreet with HS, _multiple times_. Another sad blonde is the Suna girl, who was heard arguing with her fiancé. Yet another blonde, the infamous one mentioned in the above texts, 's name was mentioned. Best wish that things will be alright within short time. I won't be able to keep my manis if the war hits again. And, the most sorrowful and tragic prize goes to the Hot Nerd as the Bug Boy is really some ungrateful bug.

Maybe it's the thing with dark-haired guys actually. BTW, a former Hokage awfully lost the bet much. Blonde curse! OMG! I am dying my hair back!

You know your chakra eats gossips.

Kunais and Shurikens,

Gossip Kunoichi

* * *

Another week, another work day at the strategy room. Shiho found herself anticipating it. _Well, just a little bit._ Things seemed to have become better and better every time she entered the office to meet with a group of people, who had known each other for a long time. She felt in. Even a not-so-familiar Hyuuga Neji remembered her favorite drink. Hinata and Ino would always grab her to some girls' nights, lately. After she spent more time with Naruto and Kiba, she could understand why they were popular. They _earned_ it. Shikamaru was still Shikamaru. The most intelligent person ever. The most laid-back one, as well. As for Shino, she wasn't very sure but there was something between them. Something hard to describe but easy to _feel_. Shiho used to not do _feel_; she was more about ensuring. That was the art in codes she embraced. Things could be understood even when they disguised themselves. Studying and learning were like that; friendship wasn't. She was like that; now she wasn't so sure. Love, obviously, wasn't, either.

She wasn't prepared to see there was no one except for Shiho, though. Ino was always the one greeting first and Shikamaru was always the one arriving last.

"Hi, Shino." She remembered they had agreed to stop the meaningless politeness. "Where are the others?"

"Kiba and Hinata are occupied with jobs. Ino called in for absence," answered Shino, explicitly cold, "As for the one you expect, Shikamaru was dismissed for his marriage leave. Sorry for your loss."

"I don't mean that. And I know very well he has been unavailable. What are you trying to imply?" She was quite pissed. _Why would he say such things?_

"You don't have to hide. It has been noticeable and he is an impressive person. Have you heard how he defeated all of us and became the only one passing our first chuunin exam? I was quite shocked but I knew he deserved it." Shino's answer was so off-point and Shiho tried hard to not slap him.

"Let's put it aside. We should work. Now that I didn't get a cancel call and you are still here, I think we are supposed to still do our job."

"Yeah, not everyone can use their private life as excuse. Can you pass the recorder? It's better to keep some recording for them," said Shino, as if it were ever okay to just jump back to professional stage without apology.

Shiho couldn't mind less, though. She turned on the recorder and put it on in the middle of the table. "You may start first."

"Fine. So, Kiba said the target tended to wear some perfume. At first, he thought it was about misleading but after further check, he would say it was poisonous. The target might have taken some antidote in advance to kill without notice. Hinata confirmed his presumption after tracking some victims after they met with him. After I sent some bugs to check, I found the exact specie. Nightlock."

"That was again some impressive work of your team." Shiho couldn't help but say that. She was very much amazed.

"Well, not as impressive as team 10. I was surprised Shikamaru would keep using shadow imitation because it requires a lot more contemplation than any other shadow jutsu. Now although I am not him, I have some advice for Ino. I don't think seduction could work with this guy. I think if we want to take him down once and for all, we need to send out an assassin team. Hinata had made a map of some weak spots."

"Why couldn't seduction work? Ino is very good. She knows a lot of plants and toxin as well. It could cause less harm. According to the sheet found from the corpse at the village gate, well, after you translated the kanas into English letters, you could get it says the target has only one drawback—that's, s-se-sex."

"You shouldn't say it out even if you want to-"

Shiho turned off the recorder and said, "Why are you being so unprofessional? You are not humiliating me whether it's recorded or not."

"And you should not suggest Ino go on _those missions_. She has had enough. Trashing her like that doesn't make you win Shikamaru over. You should find the right person to be angry with. That's Temari, who is almost Nara Temari." Shino also sounded harsh for a particular reason as Shiho could tell.

"So those were all about precious Ino? The girl you could never get? Your daydream, your crush, your lost cause, and your hopeless obsession? Can you be more mature? Just because we all know she skipped work for her breakup doesn't mean you can feel you should be her next and you can blame me for strand you here and you can be protective of her even with her job. She's a Kunoichi. A good one. She can take care of herself. It's very gross of men to hurt another woman for the one they love." She basically preached a "new friend" and still felt irritated.

"She is always treated unfairly so it's unfair for you to say things like that. You girls are stupid. She's beautiful so you call her slut. She's talented so you call her attention-seeker. She's caring so you call her phony. Seriously, what do you want? Also, I can assure you that I am not in love with Ino. She's a good friend of mine, who deserves respect. That's it. You don't have to be angry whenever she gets a friend. She didn't choose to be Shikamaru's childhood best girl friend. Nevertheless, I can see why he would let her be." He also accused rudely and out of character. This room was covering with irrational fury today.

"Stop dragging Shikamaru in our topic!" shouted Shiho. She didn't want to deal with this. Never would she want, especially with Shino.

"I thought he is your favorite topic." Shino wasn't reserved with offense.

"He's not!" Shiho said, "You know what, let's just call it a day. I will email Shikamaru my result and you should, too. He would decide if Ino is going to seduce the target. That's all about this case."

Shiho wanted to end everything and leave but Shino had more to come. "You just can find a way to take overtime with him, right?"

"As if you don't? We all know why you still take tracking missions, so that you can follow Ino when she _does that_. Classic move, Shino. But I'd suggest you actually reveal your feelings to that heartbreaker and stop being a stalker and a loser." She could be mean as well. _Game on, douchebag. I can torture you as well. Isn't that her specialty that you admire so much?_

Now Shino was the one to stop first. He deleted the recording, grabbed his paper and got out of the office. He didn't need to waste his time with an unthankful bitch. _After he gave her good advises, she decided to bash him like that? What was wrong with her?_ He knew his next move would be killing her. His bugs were ready. He tried his best to feed them more chakra to calm them down before he made a big mistake. He had never been a hothead. He could control his mind and action very well. Thanks to his nature, he would always know better than do anything at first thought. He had a meeting with Kiba. He had enough time before that, which was good because he knew he needed to cool himself down first. Anyone at his position then would have caused some chaos but Aburame Shino didn't do trouble. He was trained to avoid that and his life experienced upgraded that ability a lot. He had to keep himself poised all the time so that the bugs within him would not go banana. He had to stay low profile all the time so that he could nail his tracking skill and fight at the least expected timing. He got tired, too, but he even stayed sensible when he complained. Sometimes, he had his hard time and he cursed his clan. _Why do they have to breed insects? Dogs are cute and girls love boys who love dogs. Deer are money-makers while their bugs are for jutsu-use only. I would also be alright having a fox insides as long as it provided me power and force. Snakes create the mysterious effect like insects but in a way better style. Life is so unfair for me. If I were born an Akimichi, I would be a fighter, strong and being seen. If I were born with byakugan, I would still be a good detector and fought like a real warrior. Why bugs? Why am I stuck with them?_ His complaints could never last long because those bugs would start bite him. That was why when he got the opportunity to blame his peers he'd cherish it and made the most of it. What he had never done, however, was uttering long rants. For one, people ignored him. For two, he was brought up better. For three, he of all people knew it was useless. Then why was he acting so strange? Shiho was—well, at this moment he still saw her a fag, a stupid one, to say the least—but he remembered she wasn't always like that to him. She wasn't one of the blessed and the gifted. She earned her position without any significant benefactor. He had respected her. _Did he say what he said because he felt safe? No. Did he say what he said because he felt permitted? No. Did he say what he said because he was jealous? He didn't know for sure._ _Kami, he had to quickly meet with Kiba and put all the insanity aside._ Kiba was, well, Kiba—someone he needed right then. Be he irritates him like always. Be he pulls him back to his working mode because Kiba himself is always off. Be he makes him feel normal and right again.

"Hey, Shino, you are late," greeted Kiba.

"No, you finished the other side earlier." He replied with sense.

He laughed at his teammate's reaction, _god he's always so no fun_, and explained, "Maybe, Naruto was a little bit weird today. He talked little and acted like a grownup. I thought Hiashi might have given him some hard time. What do you think? That man still scares me every time I visit Hinata. How about you?"

"While I hate to admit, yes I do as well. I have to say that's good for Hinata, though. Naruto needs some pressure." Talking ill behind the former clan head of Hyuuga was somehow entertaining. So was mocking at the well-acclaimed future Hokage.

"Yeah, agree. He's too lucky to get Hinata." Shino nodded at Kiba's comment. Yeah, that was all so ordinary, now.

After their random chats, they started their work. Much to his relief, he did behave well. No longer did he feel the urge to hurt anyone. Kiba was still Kiba—someone he used to want to kick out of his team. But, then, after all, he had worked peacefully with that Kiba that day. He had been composed and responsible. Now, the last thing he needed to do was heading to the place comforting him the most for his life. He needed to read, to gather knowledge and to feel collected.

When he left the library, he saw a familiar figure. His mind went to the worst thought: things had to change from now on. He felt regretful but knew he could do nothing. He walked away, eating the emptiness inside him.

When she reached the library, she saw a certain face. Her heart squeezed, reminding her of everything happened earlier. She felt painful but knew she could be saved. She got in, hoping for the best from the books.

She devoured the pages, sucking in the information she needed and loved. She recalled some dialogues happening earlier and then quickly dodged away from those thoughts. Enough. For now, she would rather going home and lying on her bed with the relieving thoughts rather than all the complexities.

* * *

**Spotted:** HN had moved on, with a Bunhead Sweetheart, whose name is composed of numbers. Their **youthful-as-always** (he asked to put this way) MG-sensei is throwing a youthful (same problem here again) party for them, and all of the awkward-stage _pairs_ are invited. I will sure be there to check the latest bombs. We are happy to know there's no attack from Kazekage coming. Neither is the Raikage, even better news. Seriously, something was about to happen. Thank goodness, AC wasn't as clueless as NS. We will be invited to another engagement party soon.

As you can sense, this week, things are boring. For one, the Boar Babe was out on mission, unable to make our favorite topic again. Wish her good luck, everyone. For two, recently, UN+HH have been cautious and suspicious as either one notices my chakra and the other hits or one sees me and the other attacks. I can't even go to hospital because, well read three. For three, US+HS had threatened me in a way I would never want to pick up again. Pissing the Superintendent of Konoha Hospital is no fun. So, this week marks the worst week since this site.

But, much to my surprise, AS shed some light on our life.

You know your chakra eats gossips.

Kunais and Shurikens,

Gossip Kunoichi

* * *

"Nightlock." When Shino finally found Shiho the first thing he uttered was the cursed toxin's name.

"You find out too?" Her reply assured him. A lot.

"Yes. Before I explain my speculation, I would like to apologize. I am sorry for being an asshole." He said it as he blushed with embarrassment.

"It's alright. That means you are helplessly in love with me." Her tone was bright. Amused much.

"My punishment. Now you have something over me." _So the situation went opposite down. Ironic_. He could still clearly remember his stupid accusation.

"You didn't do all the research, did you?" More uncertainty. Shiho found herself bold and out of character. She used to appreciate certainty more than anything.

Shino was of course the one more confused, though. He asked, "What's wrong? I found I act super weird toward Kiba. I couldn't even frown when I knew I was angry with him. As I recalled, I knew my behavior had been weird with you too. Then I tried to find more information. Much to my astonishment, Nightlock makes people in love acts unreasonably."

"Well, I actually found the truth when I checked on Ino." Her answer was shocking.

_Ino? The girl who loves intervention?_ _Her nickname is troublesome for Kami's sake._

"She called me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because we could also talk about work aside from her problem. Anyway, I told her about our clues and she asked hastily if we had got anything about white rose as well. I remembered the paper I got was folded into a flower shape. A white paper. She then told me the thing with Nightlock. You were right. She's far from a dumb slut. I double-checked and was stunned by her quick pick."

"Now I know why the man is always wearing a white rose at his collar. Poor Hinata said he even wear them when he _did it with men, by the way._ We learned that because she didn't know she should stop when the man went into a guy's room. That's why I deducted the possibility of seduction. And then, that's why I saw you rushed into the library." Shino found it a little bit ridiculous to use the word _why_ so many times at once. Later when he recalled, he knew he was very lost then.

"Yes. I have to. How could I pass a big clue like that? I was totally wrong. The sex wasn't about the man but about how he dealt with his enemies. It makes his best weapon because people are weak and too passionate at the stage. And it would raise no suspicion because intercourse nowadays is quite violent." Her explanation was explosive. Thank Kami both of them found out before anyone was put into a mission with false information.

"So mind clueing me in what I missed?" He asked, hurriedly.

"Well, that's say it's about flower language." She paused, smiling wittily.

"More specific maybe?" He asked again, nervously. _What else could have been wrong with him? Did he lose any memory? Did he rape her? That's about sex, right?_

"Maybe you should ask Ino. Don't like some overtime with her?" No answer but more tease coming.

"Unfortunately the person with the most knowledge of flowers is on her mission. And no, I don't want overtime with her as you already know if I want any extra moment with any one, that is you." All he had to offer was honesty.

"Are you saying this because the book tells you or because you feel that way?" She just needed more confirmation before she gave him the answer. That's what Ino recommended her after she threw the jaw-dropping bomb.

He answered his doubt affirmatively. "I can't lie. Proof is I was actually looking forward to working with you that day before you arrived in the office. Then we all know what happened."

She then gave him the real gift. "Then you are lucky. I felt the same, too."

"Really?" Shocked much. Astonished, actually.

"About white roses, it means ignorance of love, the only cure to the toxin, or that's say, the curse. You wouldn't know if the other person loves you so you would wear it as precaution like that men did. In our case, according to Ino and the book and my heart, things go both ways as the toxin requires. That's a mutual feeling. Shino, truth is-I like you." She confessed.

"Am I hearing everything right?" He burst out another question. If only those stupid bugs knew better not to make him infected. The whole thing would be easier.

"What did you hear?" She responded cunningly, knowing he would like it later.

"I like you." He fell into the trap unconsciously.

"Me too." Now that's it. No more time to waste. She kissed the guy she loved and he returned.

* * *

**Spotted:** News! News! News!

Number one, I have always been right that YI will be a Headline-worthy socialite. You have to see that dress, that hairdo, that makeup, and that dance. I am not the only smart one here: IK is making some interesting moves.

Number two, hurray, we are done worrying of Kaze hit. NS finally tied the _troublesome_ knot. Just kidding. The bride and the groom were both lovely. Even the brothers well-behaved and the childhood friends were anything but embarrassing. Happy honeymoon. I will still keep space for you on my posts. Watch out!

Number three, the once-crazy-now-hopelessly-romantic brothers of the bride were seen with girls in their arms. Two beautiful girls made that royal plus-one list. Yes it was a brunette not a brown calabash. Yes it was a blackhead not a raven puppet. I can hear some hearts breaking over there. Mine is with you, but I'll have to say those are some cute matches and I'm more than happy to have four more people to write about.

Number four, the rookie husband's best friend cherish the moment and proposed to his love right when the best lobsters were served. True love changes people. Although I also just learned the lucky girl had some not-so-innocent past with our top star**'s** IK.

Number five, the terrorizing couple, whose initials I'm not allowed to even accidentally use to refer to anyone for any reason, are making the nights hard to bare. Seriously, I'm happy they are doing well, but do they have to make it so noticeable? Probably trying to catch up with the next one. Bless you two!

Number six, another couple I am afraid of are expecting their baby! Hope those pregnancy things will bring back that shy and nice girl, who is now a replication of her cousin. Let's bet which one of the parents the kiddo would look like more. How the serious yet soft in heart grandpa-to-be will react. Most importantly, what embarrassing flawless food-inspired name it would get.

Number seven, the said cousin AKA Pretty Man has shown to recover better and better after this new girlfriend of his. Let's say true love is stronger than medicine or therapy. What I learned from the Youthful Party is that this reserved noble descendant isn't that reserved. And the tomboy bunhead girl isn't that tomboyish, either.

Number eight, you thought you knew character development throughout the past weeks. No, you were wrong. See the couple named alike. (Especially unrecognizable if you are as messy with h and n as I.) Just look at them. GO!

Yeah, all of us should take a rest. I'm looking forward to the day when LR will make it here. If anyone is interested, go to Jumpsuits and  and register right away. See, I just give him a big shoutout. I am so friendly toward the need. Whoever is out there planning to murder me should back off. You are not killing a saint.

You know your chakra eats gossips.

Kunais and Shurikens,

Gossip Kunoichi

* * *

Days had passed. Love bubbles kept popping up in Konohagakure. Our beloved characters found themselves in another unbearable situation. Stupid fights were aroused by United Nation consisting of some faraway countries. Those people somehow made it through the devastating war and decided it's the time they take over the world. Kakashi and other kages summoned all the young but powerful shinobis to finish it as quickly as they can. So you could see the HQ was formed again in a simpler form as the members sometimes spend more time with flowers arrangement of shogi games. It was a waste of Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino who could work as good as their fathers. You could see a **bored** Uzumaki Naruto not even bothering to share his chakra. Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata stopped at her 2-stage. Hyuuga Tenten and her husband Hyuuga Neji took out their worst weapons and even closed their eyes. Uchiha Sasuke went on another journey with his wife, who was about to due, reminding me of Joseph and Mary, only we know it's a girl. The Sabaku siblings were busy with their own chores but spent several hours in the battlefield for some relax. You could also hear Akamaru barked as Inuzuka Kiba did nothing but sat aside. Sai was using his time well, on the other hand, trying to improve his painting skills. Akimichi Chouji fought from time to time although he was still on his painful diet to make sure he could fit in his wedding suit tailored before the news while his fiancée wasn't drag in as she was putting her effort in a more effort-needed even aka her wedding. Our newborn lovebirds, Aburame Shino and Aburame Shiho-to-be were nowhere to be seen. Not at the decoding center or detecting center since there were none. Not sneaking with some bugs since they were on their offs surprisingly. The last time Lee Rock minded to check on their backup because he needed to have a dinner with his extraordinary sensei, he found them at a beautiful riverside, picnicking, chatting, and even kissing. That was totally some youthful sweet love awaking your golden old memories. Last but certainly not least, your favorite blogger was also occupied by the shameful war so you could find the popular and wonderful site was sadly abandoned for few days. The last post was merry enough for everyone's contentment Maybe it will be right back to update once the new gossips hit.

* * *

Guess who's Gossip Kunoichi? ;-{D

This is my first English-originally fanficion. I am not a native speaker so it might bother you with grammar errors and recurrence of wordings. My apology is here. Also, some plots are inspired by fanarts and headcanons on tumblr. Yes, Neji didn't die but he suffered a lot and even had PTSD. Well, that's another story anyway. All the spotted could become a main show some day. Now need to flatter me or what. Please criticize. But one thing I am not going to care—your ships because mine are the best.


End file.
